


A Grande Finale Thing

by PuppiesRainbowsSadism



Series: Literally just consensual tentacle porn [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Tentacle Sex, consensual tentacle porn, graceplay, tentacle fellatio, tentacle sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppiesRainbowsSadism/pseuds/PuppiesRainbowsSadism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Cas finally try sounding with Cas's Grace tentacles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Grande Finale Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse.
> 
> I want to add reciprocation through Sam grooming Cas's wings (and Cas supremely getting off on it) but idk if it belongs in this verse. I did mention it in the second part, so let me know.

Sam takes a deep breath. He and Cas are kneeling on the bed, both naked, even though they both know Cas doesn’t need to be. Their knees knock when Sam shifts, and Cas has to ask one more time:  “Are you sure about this?”

Sam’s never been more sure of anything in his life, but that’s not saying much. There is a little niggling of doubt, but he nods. He wants this, and if anything goes awry, all he has to do is say “stop,” and Cas will be across the room in the blink of an eye, all points of contact gone.

Cas searches Sam’s face for a moment before hesitantly taking Sam’s cock in his hand. It’s already half hard with anticipation, but Cas wants it dripping. He wants this to be as easy for Sam as possible.

And he knows just how to do that.

Cas cradles Sam’s cock gently while he concentrates on molding his Grace into one of the tentacles that Sam likes so much -- the one that opens up, like a mouth. The one that gave Sam the best blowjob of his life, and Cas would be offended if it weren’t his own Grace doing it.

Cas reaches down with the tentacle and hears Sam gasp as it opens up around him, just like it had a few days ago.

The littler, tongue-like  tentacle traces the inside of Sam’s foreskin, round and round torturously slowly, until Sam is in fact dripping, and his fingernails dig into Cas’s shoulders. He’s begging, but Cas doesn’t think he realises it.

Slowly, Cas pulls Sam’s foreskin down with his fingers, exposing the shiny pink head, the bead of precome that drips down the frenulum. The larger part of the tentacle -- the “mouth,” so to speak -- completely engulfs Sam’s cock, while the “tongue” probes gently at his slit. They’ve been almost exactly here before, have even ventured a little into this, but this is the first time they’re actually doing it, and Cas just hopes it’s as pleasurable as Sam anticipates it will be.

“May I?” Cas asks, the smaller tentacle still pushing at Sam’s slit, but not entering.

“Please,” Sam begs breathlessly, and in the next moment, the tentacle is slowly, slowly, pushing itself into Sam’s cock. Sam’s mouth drops open, and he moans long and chest-deep, the tentacle pushing ever deeper, slower than they went the first time they had penetrative sex together, because that was different. Sam had done that before. This is new.

Cas’s hand slips down to roll Sam’s balls, tug on them gently, just for extra stimulus, and Castiel knows he’s bleeding where Sam is clawing at him, but he couldn’t care less because the look of ecstasy on Sam’s face is beautiful, a version Cas has never seen before, and now will never forget.

Sam’s already on a hair trigger. Cas can sense it, so he’s not surprised when Sam comes the moment the tentacle starts to pull out. Just as it starts to push back in, to establish a rhythm, Sam’s hands turn gentle as they push Cas away.

“Too much,” he gasps, even as he’s still coming. “It’s too much -- gotta -- gotta stop.”

Cas retracts his Grace slowly, watching as Sam melts into the sheets the moment Cas lets him go.

“That was good?” Cas asks, honestly wanting to know.

Sam, predictably, curls up by Cas, wrapping his arms around his waist since that’s all he can manage while the angel’s sitting up.

“That was  fuckin’ awesome,” Sam confirms, turning his head to mouth at Cas’s cock, but Cas pushes him away. Not only does  Sam look like he’d pass out halfway through a blowjob, but this isn’t about Cas. This is about Sam and his kinks and his pleasure. Cas is content with laying down beside him and letting Sam latch on like a vine.

“Hey, Cas?” Sam says, words slurred and definitely on his way to sleep. “That was awesome, but if we ever do it again . . . tha’s like a grande finale thing. I don’ think I can go another round after that.”

“Noted,” Cas says seriously, but his smile betrays him. “Regular sex first, then the tentacle down your urethra.”

Sam’s face scrunches up. “Please never say that again,” he says. “Sounds gross when you say it like that.”

Cas successfully smothers his laugh, but it wouldn’t have mattered. He’s noticed that, when Cas’s Grace-formed tentacles are involved, Sam has no problem passing out afterwards.

 


End file.
